The Great Pirate Purge
The Great Pirate Purge was an attempt by The Worlds Goverment to exterminate the Pirate Population by destroying every island in the Caribbean and eventually the world. |- sizcache="209" sizset="131" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | colspan="2" sizcache="209" sizset="131" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: #999999 1px solid; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="209" sizset="132" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | colspan="2" sizcache="209" sizset="132" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: #999999 1px solid; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="209" sizset="133" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: middle; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | colspan="2" sizcache="209" sizset="133" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: #999999 1px solid; padding-top: 0px"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Combatants' |- sizcache="209" sizset="135" style="text-align: left; background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="135" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"|The Alliance of All The Brethren Courts, France, Spain and England, all major countries of the world | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="139" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| The Worlds Goverment |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Commanders' |- sizcache="209" sizset="142" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="142" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"|Captain Jim Logan,Captain Chris Jericho, all leaders of the world. | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="144" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| Unknown |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Strength' |- sizcache="209" sizset="146" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="146" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"|2 Million of soldiers/Pirates and citizens, Davy Jones | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="148" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| Around 10 Million Undeads and Royal Soldiers. Jolly Roger |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; background: #b4c5e3; font-weight: normal"|'Casualties' |- sizcache="209" sizset="149" style="background: #f0f0f0; vertical-align: top; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px" | class="infoboxcell" sizcache="209" sizset="149" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid; border-right: #999999 1px solid" width="50%"| The Entire Popluation of Ravens Cove, and Pardes Del Fuego destroyed and a majoirity of Port Royal, Spain, Italy, Greece, Singapore, England and France destroyed or in ruins. 3 Billion People reported dead or injured. | class="infoboxcell" style="border-bottom: #999999 1px solid; border-top: #999999 1px solid" width="33%"| The Entire InVasion Fleet destroyed. The Wolrds Goverment put into question. |} =In Lore= It begins Not much is known about it such as how it came to be but it was confirmed Admiral Miz came up with the name of it. The Great Pirate Purge happened in the 1740's. After about a year, nearly every country that ever had a pirate in it was in ruins. Such islands as Pardes Del Fuego, Ravens Cove and Cuba were nearly destroyed. Casulties It is reported over 3 Billion people were killed or injured during this time, with Pirates, Navy, and civilians. Afterwords After the Great Pirate Purge, Many of the pirates of there world were dead or wounded. Cloning was created and The Worlds Goverment would use clones purchased by Pirates to try and kill the remains but would fail. The Worlds Goverment would later be put into question. =In Game= Attacks on the noobs Although it was not nearly as bad as in the Lore, in game, the Great Pirate Purge actually happened with many noobs(serving under pirates) turned on their leaders by orders of an unknown person(most likely Pearson). Days after this, soldiers from "The Worlds Government" began attacking noobs(lvl 1 - 10) procaliming they will cleanse the pirate population. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO